My Sacrified Love
by Dulce y fuerte
Summary: Pensando que debe alejarse, Quil se marcha dejando a Claire crecer sola. Cuando regresa trece años después, ella ya no es una niña, y aunque él intento protegerla alejandose, el peligro la encontró por su cuenta. Para Yari Cullen Black. ¡Lo amaras!


Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

**My Sacrified Love****.**

**By**

**Dulce y fuerte**

....**...**...

Claire estaba jugando con su bonito vestido; se veía adorable. Y Quil no dejaba de mirarla, adoraba a aquella pequeña, era un lazo tan fuerte e indestructible que le asustaba...

La pequeña era el mundo y más para él, ¿qué haría si un día ella quisiera alejarse?

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en la Push, desde que los Volturis se habían ido nada perturbaba la calma, la alianza con los Cullen era más fuerte que nunca y el futuro prometía ser de lo mejor.

Esa tarde celebrarían el cumpleaños número cuatro de la pequeña Claire, estaban todos en casa de Emily y Sam, los niños jugaban y las madres se ponían al día con las noticias más recientes de la comunidad.

Los Cullen habían sido invitados, sin embargo, declinaron educadamente, ya que no querían presionar la tolerancia de los ancianos, quienes aún no confiaban en los bebedores de sangre, sin embargo, Jacob Black y la ya no tan pequeña Renesmée Cullen asistieron encantados, nadie hizo preguntas, y nadie dio explicaciones acerca de quien era aquella encantadora niña de aparentemente unos diez años.

La casita de Sam y Emily era pequeña y humilde, pero había sido decorada por los chicos de la manada alegremente, y tenía ahora un aspecto bastante festivo.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayores percances y, cuando cayó la noch,e sólo Jacob, Renesmée, Embry, Quil, Emily, Paul y Claire estaban en el lugar

De un momento a otro el ambiente se puso tenso, Paul hizo alusión al enamoramiento entre Jacob y Bella, el primero lo ignoró al igual que Renesmée quien conocía muy bien la historia, pero Paul continuó esta vez haciendo un desagradable comentario sobre el aroma de Nessie, provocando la furia del lobo. A empujones lo sacó de la casa hasta arrastrarlo al bosque, ya ahí ambos se transformaron y comenzaron a atacarse salvajemente, Embry se trasformó enseguida para evitar que la situación se saliera de control, y Quil iba a seguirlo cuando sintió un ligero tirón en su pantalón.

La pequeña Claire estaba abrazada a su pierna para evitar que se uniera a la confrontación, ella había visto ya a los enormes lobos y le asustaba que pudieran dañar a Quil, pero la adrenalina se había apoderado de su cuerpo y ya estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—Suéltame, Claire —exigió con brusquedad.

—¡No! —chilló la pequeña.

—Hazte a un lado —gruñó esta vez y sin pensar, se sacudió a la niña con muy poca delicadeza, ya que sentía que estaba a punto de transformarse, y había un instinto más fuerte que el lupino y ese era, el proteger a Claire.

En cuanto se vio libre de los brazos de la niña, salió corriendo con dirección al bosque y antes de meterse a la espesura de éste, dejó su figura humana para transformarse en un enorme lobo, ante la atónita mirada de la pequeña.

La pelea entre Paul y Jacob no pasó a mayores, el primero terminó disculpándose con Renesmée y Jacob, al parecer había discutido con Rachel quien se negaba a vivir en la Push, mientras él estaba amarrado a ese lugar y a la manada. Aquel altercado no significó demasiado para ellos, sin embargo para Quil la vida daría un giro.

Al volver a la casa la pequeña Claire lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su tía Emily.

Aterrado con la posibilidad de haberla dañado sin notarlo se acercó frenético a ellas, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para preguntar porque, en cuanto los ojos de Claire se enfocaron en su rostro, comenzó a llorar más fuerte y a gritar asustada. Quil retrocedió impactado por la intensidad de su temor, ella estaba horrorizada y era por su causa, nada nunca lo había herido de aquella forma, la luz de su vida le temía...

Y, ¿por qué no?, después de todo era una bestia... Jamás lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, para él ser un lobo siempre fue algo bueno, sin embargo en ese momento no pudo más que maldecir su naturaleza.

Los gritos de Claire no cesaron hasta que el joven lobo salió de la habitación, incluso desde fuera de la casa podía oír el llanto que estaba partiendo su corazón. Los días transcurrieron como una pesadilla diurna para él, se pasaba rondando a la pequeña, pero sin ser visto, y se sentía peor porque además de una bestia se había convertido en un acosador... Sin embargo, no podía mantenerse lejos. Le producía un dolor incuantificable no verla, no saber que estaba bien.

Unos días después los Cullen anunciaron su partida, debían hacerlo, ya que ninguno aparentaba ya la edad que debía, y Nessie no soportaba seguir escondida.

Leah y Seth decidieron seguir a Jacob, porque no hay alpha sin manada... El lobo no estaba muy feliz con aquello, pero el tiempo que pasó con Leah el último tiempo le había enseñado a apreciarla y comprender su dolor, ella necesitaba alejarse, Seth no dejaría a su hermana.

En un acto completamente impulsivo, Quil decide irse con ellos, para el asombro de todos estaba totalmente decidido y no pudieron hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Aunque Quil había sufrido desde el día del cumpleaños de su imprimación, nada se comparaba al dolor que lo acompañó durante los años venideros, jamás salía de fase, y siempre parecía como si alguien estuviese torturandolo de la manera más inhumana.

Los antiguos lamentos de Leah parecían canciones alegres en comparación a la mente de Quil, por lo que la pequeña manada evitaba entrar en fase.

Una mañana de invierno Jacob entró en fase para comunicar a Quil que Leah, Seth, Renesmée y él regresaban a la Push, ya que Sue Swan estaba muy enferma... trece años habían pasado y ese fue el único incentivo que necesitó Quil para volver. Aunque estaba decidido a quedarse lejos, sólo se conformaría con verla desde la distancia.

Se reencontró con sus amigos a las afueras de Forks, ya que a pesar de haberse unido a la manada de Jake él nunca vivió con ellos, siempre se mantuvo lejos y sólo se comunicaban cuando entraban en fase. Se alegró un poco al ver a sus amigos, Leah, Seth y Jacob se veían exactamente igual a como los recordaba, pero Renesmée ya era una mujer adulta, completamente deslumbrante y su mente lo llevó en seguida a Claire y su último recuerdo de ella en sus adorables cuatro años.

La primera parada fue la casa de Charlie y Sue Swan, quienes estaban casados hacia algunos años. nAllí se encontraba ya Edward e Isabella Cullen, quienes habían pasado los últimos tres años viajando juntos.

La escena fue muy emotiva, y de alguna manera Quil se sintió fuera de lugar en aquel cuadro familiar, así que decidió despedirse discretamente e irse.

Ya fuera de la propiedad y con su mente libre, un sólo nombre lo altero...

…_Claire…_

Sin poder evitarlo se adentró en el bosque para ir a la Push y buscarla al fin, pero en su camino se vio abruptamente detenido por el efluvio de dos vampiros, estaban muy cerca y la débil fragancia de un humano se colaba también, entonces no pudo hacer más que seguir aquel aroma tan repugnante.

Sus patas derraparon al encontrarse con las criaturas, piel pálida, uno de cabellos negros, el otro de cabellos rojos y ojos carmesí.

—Pero que lindo cachorro —dijo con sorna el pelirrojo.

—Lárgate, perro, la humana es nuestra —gruñó, sin atisbó de humor en su voz, el segundo, agazapándose en una clara actitud agresiva; sin embargo, a Quil se le congeló el corazón al ver quién estaba detrás de los chupasangres: una figura femenina, de piel rojiza, cabello castaño oscuro, enmarcando sus delicadas y aterrizadas facciones. Era Claire, su pequeña y frágil Claire.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, tan diferente y a la vez la misma que dejó hace tantos años y una ira asesina se apoderó de él al ver las lágrimas que se desbordaban sin tregua por sus mejillas.

Un aullido casi ensordecedor salió del hocico del lobo y con un gruñido apocalíptico se lanzó sobre los vampiros.

El enorme hocico del lobo se cerró sobre el torso del pelirrojo sin darle oportunidad de escapar y, ante el brutal movimiento, Claire profirió un gritó horrorizado. Y como si de un deja vu se tratase, Quil sintió la misma angustia de hace tanto tiempo, se alejó corriendo con el vampiro aún en su hocico, sabiendo que el otro lo seguía, puso bastante distancia entre Claire y ellos antes de detenerse y terminar con ambos seres.

Con la desesperación, la rabia y el dolor contenido durante todos esos años, Quil eliminó a los dos vampiros, como si ellos tuviesen la culpa de todos sus males, y por intentar dañar a su niña.

...**...**...

Claire

(POV)

El enorme lobo se plantó frente a los dos vampiros que iban atacarme. Y, de pronto, cerró su enorme hocico lleno de dientes afilados en el torso del pelirrojo, haciendo un ensordecedor sonido metálico, grité aterrada, pues no sabía si alegrarme de que el lobo los matase o aterrarme porque probablemente la siguiente sería yo.

Sin embargo, el lobo de pelaje achocolatado clavo sus ojos en los míos un momento y pude sentir mucho dolor, cerré la boca en seguida y quedé prendada a sus ojos, ni aun cuando retiró la mirada y se alejó siendo seguido por el otro monstruo pude dejar de mirar su enorme cuerpo animal alejarse. Ya no lloraba, y me sentía segura, sin embargo no estaba tranquila...

Mis piernas temblaban, sin embargo, el sentido común me decía que debía alejarme antes que el lobo volviese por mí, pero otra parte de mí, se sentía extrañamente segura de que el lobo no me dañaría.

Con aquellos absurdos pensamientos me alejé del lugar, abrazándome a mí misma, y cuando ya estaba cerca del borde del bosque comencé a correr a más no poder, desesperada por escapar de aquella horrible pesadilla que empezó como un inocente paseo por el bosque.

Corrí a la casa de tía Emily a toda prisa, sin notar si había alguien más en casa corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré ahí. Desde que mi mamá murió, hace tres años, vivo permanentemente con tío Sam y tía Emily, perder a mamá fue difícil, pero estaba enferma y teníamos tiempo esperando que ocurriera.

Me quedé dormida sobre mi cama, pensando en mamá, y tratando de olvidar mi tarde de pesadillas, después de todo nadie me lo creería. Lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme fue aquella mirada oscura, tan llena de dolor, y no pude evitar preguntarme qué habría pasado con el lobo. ¿Estaría bien? Bufé molesta. ¡Estaba preocupada por un lobo gigante come vampiros!

Bueno, un lobo gigante come vampiros que me salvó la vida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los músculos agarrotados por haber dormido con ropa y en una posición incómoda, me di una ducha muy caliente y volví a la cama, era bastante perezosa y el frío no ayudaba a la labor de levantarme por las mañanas, y a eso debía sumarle el temor de salir de casa, porque aunque nadie nunca lo supiera porque me creerían loca, yo había visto dos vampiros y un lobo del tamaño de un caballo.

_Un lobo con hermosos ojos tristes_ —pensé, sin darme cuenta.

Unos golpes en la puerta y luego la cabeza de tía Emily me distrajeron.

—Buenos días, Claire —saludó con una tensa sonrisa.

—Buenos días —respondí, notando que parecía algo nerviosa—. ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, Claire. ¿Pasa algo? —me imitó, terminando de entrar a la habitación, me miró detenidamente y se acercó aún más—. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué estas en la cama aún? ¿Te duele algo? —parecía más preocupada con cada pregunta.

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo frio —expliqué extrañada por su actitud.

Ella suspiró suavemente y trató de sonreír nuevamente, pero sin éxito esta vez y se sentó junto a mí en la cama sin relajar el ceño—. ¿No hay nada que quieres decirme? —preguntó con ese extraño tono de preocupación.

—No —respondí, enseguida.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer? —insistió—. Desapareciste toda la tarde, nos tuviste muy preocupados.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de entre mis labios y comencé a removerme incómoda en la cama.

—Na-Nada, sólo... sólo un paseo —balbuceé, esquivando su mirada.

—Claire —llamó en tono de reproche—. ¿Qué ocurrió en tu paseo?

Uh-Oh...

—Nada —respondí recobrando la compostura—. Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos, sólo di un paseo, y luego llegué cansada y me dormí —mentí con toda desenvoltura, era buena, jamás nadie era capaz de distinguir cuando mentía o decía la verdad.

Su mueca se volvió de confusión y yo me desconcerté, era obvio que me había creído, entonces, ¿por qué aquella mueca? Ella no podía saberlo, era imposible.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, siendo mi turno de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Tía Emily contrajo los labios en un mueca pensativa y luego soltó mucho aire de golpe.

—Nada, Claire, olvídalo —dijo ella—, Sue Swan sigue enferma así que iremos a verla. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —cambió descaradamente de tema y yo la dejé, después de todo si no quería decirme no lo haría.

—Creo que no —respondí, sacudiendo mi cabeza—, tengo tarea pendiente.

Tía Emily sonrió, esta vez con éxito.

—Está bien, pero hoy no salgas o harás que a Sam le salgan canas azules —me regañó, cariñosamente.

—¡Oh, no! No queremos eso —dije falsamente horrorizada—. El azul no queda bien con su ceño fruncido.

—Claire... —me regañó ella, pero la risillas que se le escapaban arruinaban el tono de enfado—, Sam te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti.

Yo solté algunas risitas también.

—Lo sé, sólo estoy bromeando, no es su culpa que los músculos de su rostro estén imposibilitados para sonreír.

Esta vez sus risas fueron más evidentes y se despidió de mí con un beso en la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio pequeña —dijo con dulzura desde la puerta.

—¡Dios sabe que no lo necesito! —grité yo, ya que ella ya estaba fuera de mi vista, pero oí sus risas.

Yo amaba a mi mamá, pero siempre vi como mis padres a tío Sam y tía Emily. No lo sé, simplemente se sentía... correcto.

Me levanté de la cama un par de horas después y vi el desastre que era mi cuarto, odiaba el desorden, pero más odiaba ordenar.

Luego de acomodar algunas cosas, me volví a tender en la cama, pero tuve que levantarme en seguida. Unos ojos oscuros invadieron mi mente, ocupando cada espacio, me iba a volver loca si no me distraía en seguida, así que tomé mi chaqueta y salí de casa. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba llegando a la playa, hacía muchísimo frío, pero el paisaje era hermoso y el sonido de las olas al igual que el aroma del mar eran tranquilizadores.

Seguí caminando por la orilla envuelta en mis pensamientos, sin notar que estaba alejándome de las personas. Sólo fui consciente de aquello cuando estuve frente a algunas cuevas y formaciones rocosas al otro lado de la playa. Suspiré molesta porque no podía quitar de mi cabeza lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, ahora todo parecía tan lejano, como si hubiese sido una pesadilla, sin embargo aquellos ojos tristes eran absolutamente reales.

—Insignificante —oí la musical voz de una mujer justo después de escuchar el silbido del viento al rasgarse.

No tuve tiempo de girarme porque algo me empujó sin delicadeza alguna contra las rocas frente a mí, un cuerpo se pegó al mío desde atrás, impidiéndome hacer cualquier movimiento, una mano se apoderó violentamente de mi cabeza, presionando mi mejilla contra la dura superficie, impidiéndome girar también la cabeza. Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, y el terror me paralizó mejor que la figura detrás de mí, la fuerza contradecía la menudez de aquella criatura, al menos por lo que sentía desde atrás.

Sentí que jalaban de mi cabello.

—Será rapido —oí nuevamente la voz divertida y femenina, mientras un frío hálito chocaba contra mi piel.

La presión en mi cabello se hizo aún más fuerte sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que mi cabeza se estampara contra la roca frente a mí al tiempo que un aullido bestial cortaba el silencio sepulcral y dejaba de sentir la presión detrás de mí. Tuve la sensación de que el golpe no había sido con la intensidad deseada. Aunque no por eso había resultado menos doloroso.

—¡¡Asqueroso perro pulgoso!! —oí bramar a la criatura, esta vez sin atisbo de diversión o perversa burla en su voz, un gruñido la siguió y luego muchos golpes sordos, sonidos metálicos, quejidos y más gruñidos.

Estaba muy maread, pero consciente, sin embargo, no abrí los ojos, estaba aterrada. ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana mi vida se había vuelto tan extraña y complicada?

Los sonidos se detuvieron, como reflejo abrí los ojos esperando enterarme de lo que estaba pasando y sentarme así menos vulnerable, sin embargo, fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado. Frente a mí, a no más de un metro de distancia, un enorme lobo me miraba fijamente. Era él, el mismo que me había salvado la tarde anterior y al parecer lo había vuelto a hacer, mi respiración agitada y mi corazón acelerado delataban mi temor, a pesar de intentar ocultarlo, no podía evitarlo, era humana, pero la mirada amarga del lobo me estremecía por dentro, parecía desolado completamente.

—Gracias... —susurré, para evitar destilar pánico en mi voz.

Sus ojos parecieron enancharse con sorpresa y luego sus dientes comenzaron a quedar al descubierto, parecía una sonrisa, sin embargo ver aquellos afilados y enormes dientes al descubierto, me llevó al límite y sin poder evitarlo un grito ahogado rápidamente cubierto por mi mano escapó de entre mis labios. El lobo ocultó sus dientes en seguida y sus ojos volvieron a ser tristes, dio la vuelta con rapidez y desapareció entre los árboles.

—¡No! —dije de manera casi inaudible—. ¡No te vallas! ¡Lo siento! —insistí esta vez un poco más alto, pero sin llegar a alzar la voz en realidad.

Comencé a correr en dirección a donde él había desaparecido, decidida a disculparme. El lobo me había salvado la vida dos veces y yo sólo decía un miserable gracias, quizá sus ojos tristes eran por soledad, una criatura así debía tener poca compañía, por supuesto era un ser un único, seguí corriendo esquivando las ramas y raíces del suelo, hasta que un sonido me hizo detener la carrera, fue un aullido, el más triste aullido que haya oído jamás, mis pies derraparon en la tierra y resbalé cayendo sin remedio. Mi respiración estaba agitada y el corazón me latía a mil por hora, pero nada de eso era importante, ese sonido desgarrador llegó demasiado dentro, por un momento pude sentir su dolor, su tristeza, y era inmensa, un vacío, una perdida, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque yo misma me sentí de esa manera y los ojos oscuros del lobo achocolatado aparecieron en mi mente. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y presionar mi pecho con mis manos, porque la repentina sensación de dolor era insoportable.

Otro aullido y mi escandaloso sollozo lo acompañó. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pase ahí, sintiéndome miserable y perdida. La cabeza comenzó a martillar incesantemente, y sentía mi cuerpo entumecido. Ya no oía al lobo lamentarse y eso en lugar de calmarme, me descontroló por completo, comencé a gritar y llorar con mucha energía.

Hasta que lo vi.

Lo primero que mis ojos recocieron fue un torso desnudo, las marcas de los músculos eran bañados por gotas de lluvia, mis ojos continuaron recorriendo para encontrarse con un rostro de facciones varoniles, cabellos oscuros y cortos que eran aplastados por el agua, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración era errática. Sus brazos y piernas estaban perfectamente definidos y fuertes, llevaba sólo unos pantalones hechos jirones, estaba prácticamente desnudo, su piel morena brillaba por el agua que resbalaba y se arrastraba por su pecho, sus brazos; parecía que la lluvia quisiese acariciar sus labios con las gotas.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, como si temiese asustarme, finalmente estuvo suficientemente cerca para poder apreciar sus ojos con claridad. Dos tristes ojos oscuros me miraban con anhelo, mi boca se abrió como reflejo al instante, la misma mirada del lobo, eran sus ojos.

Inconfundible, por alguna extraña razón, sabía que lo hubiese reconocido entre un mar de miradas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó con dulzura. Su voz se me hizo increíblemente familiar, el movimiento involuntariamente sensual de sus labios al hablar me hipnotizó, congelándome, se acuclilló a mi lado y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, examinándolo con la mirada.

—Por ti... —susurré de manera estúpida, porque en mi mente el lobo triste y este magnífico chico eran un mismo ser.

Cerró los ojos entonces y frunció sus facciones en puro dolor.

—Nunca te haría daño —respondió desconcertándome. Había una extraña sensación de reconocimiento en aquella posición tan cercana, se sentía correcto, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca antes.

Iba a decir algo más, quería decirlo, pero de pronto mucho alboroto se escuchó cerca, gritos, mi nombre y pasos rápidos. Antes de sacar conclusiones, Tío Sam, dos chicos y una chica llegarón junto a nosotros. El chico me soltó en cuanto Tío Sam se acuclilló a mi altura.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó, desesperado—. ¡Claire! —insistió cuando no respondí.

Yo sólo miraba al chico aún muy cerca, pero, esta vez, de pie.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la chica—. ¡¿Quil?! —urgió mirando a mi chico lobo. _Quil..._

Mi chico lobo terminó el contacto visual para enfrentar a la chica.

—Era una vampireza, escapó —dijo, crispando sus manos en puños furiosos.

¡¡Era él!! ¡¡Era él!! Por supuesto, lo sabía, mi chico lobo, una enorme sonrisa adornó mi rostro.

—Quil —pronuncié por el puro placer de saborear su nombre, el aludido se giró en el acto y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Parecía confundido, probablemente porque debía estar sonriendo como una maniática.

Me levanté ignorando a todos a mi alrededor, sin embargo, el rápido movimiento me provocó un fuerte mareo, tío Sam me sostuvo y de un momento a otro, la realidad se había desvanecido.

Al despertar, Quil estaba ahí, junto a mi cama, una sonrisa acudió en seguida a mi rostro, me hacía estúpidamente feliz saber que se había quedado, probablemente me sentí increíblemente agradecida por salvarme dos veces de encontrar una horrible muerte.

Ese día empezamos una interesante amistad, fue muy extraño, porque Tío Sam tuvo una conversación conmigo, donde me habló sobre hombres que se convierten en lobos y vampiros, dijo que cuando yo era niña ellos habían sido una poderosa manada, me hablaron sobre una batalla contra cientos de vampiros recién nacidos, sobre Jacob Black y su imprimación híbrida, sobre la historia entre una humana y un vampiro, y sobre una batalla casi suicida contra la realeza vampirica. Parecía ridículo, casi un cuento para dormir, pero aquel fin de semana, nada parecía más real que aquellas historias.

Fue aún más excitante conocer a los protagonistas de la historia, deslumbrada por el vampiro enamorado, fascinada con la vampireza madre, intrigada con la híbrida, y absolutamente excitada con mi chico lobo.

¿Por qué no decirlo? Mal que mal era sólo una adolescente hormonal, y Quil jamás llevaba suficiente ropa, su torso siempre estaba desnudo y se cubría sólo con unos pantalones cortos de Jean.

—¿No sientes... frio? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Mi cuerpo siempre está caliente —respondió, tomando mi mano y poniéndola sobre su bien formado y moreno pecho desnudo—. Son fáciles de quitar —dijo apuntando con su cabeza sus pantalones—. Debo estar listo para desnudarme siempre que estoy a tu alrededor.

Un abrasador calor recorrió mi cuerpo, y no se trataba del suyo, yo sabia que estaba cuidándome en caso de que la vampireza de la playa volviese, pero su respuesta encendió mi bosque interior.

Quil siempre estaba conmigo, a menos que estuviese en la escuela, pero jamás intentó nada, me cuidaba y parecía divertirse pero nada más.

Entonces recordé la conversación con tío Sam sobre las imprimaciones, y mi corazón se rompió. Claro, él debía estar imprimado, por eso siempre estaba triste.

Pero no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, quizá aún no se había imprimado y yo preocupándome por nada. Así que un día estábamos solos en mi cuarto, por alguna razón, eso no parecía molestar a nadie, Quil estaba sobre mi cama, tendido, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y un semblante pacífico, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Me levanté de la silla frente a mi pequeño escritorio donde estaba haciendo la tarea y con los nervios a flor de piel, pero decidida caminé hasta la cama, en cuanto di los primeros pasos él abrió los ojos y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa nerviosa, no era tímida, pero, como cualquiera, temía ser rechazada, en un ágil movimiento me senté a horcajadas sobre su estomago –cabe destacar desnudo estomago– y me quité la camisa quedando sólo con mi sujetador. Quil abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tensó debajo de mí, al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento, suspiré más temblorosa de lo que me habría gustado y lleve mis manos a mi espalda para desabrochar mi sujetador, pareció volver a la vida entonces y se sentó, quedando nuestros cuerpos más cerca. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda y detuvieron las mías.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Yo no respondí, simplemente acorté la distancia entre nosotros y ataqué sus labios carnosos y primitivamente seductores. Sus manos se movieron para acariciar mi espalda desnuda, y las mías se enterraron en su cabello acercándolo más, un gruñido animal salió de entre sus labios perdiéndose en mi boca.

Por instinto comencé a frotarme contra su cuerpo, produciendo sin querer fricción en el lugar donde lo deseaba, sentí como algo comenzaba a cobrar vida entre las piernas de Quil, y en ese mismo momento él me alejó.

—No, Claire, esto no esta bien —negó con la respiración agitada.

—¿No te gusto? —pregunté, sintiendo más tristeza que vergüenza.

—Eres una niña —dijo sin responder a mi pregunta, levantándose de la cama y dándome mi blusa sin mirar.

—No lo soy, Quil, sé que eres mayor, pero eso no importa —argumenté levantándome rápidamente y volviendo a besarlo sin su consentimiento, nuevamente se dejó llevar, sus manos cobraron vida y me abrazó por la cintura acercándome más. Su lengua entró en mi boca y la exploró a placer, parecía como si no tuviese opción, como si su cuerpo reconociera el mío sin importar lo que dijese.

—Te pertenezco Quil —dije, convencida de mis palabras, por disparatadas que sonasen.

—¡No! —gruñó separándome con brusquedad esta vez.

—¡Lo sientes! ¡¿Por qué insistes en negarlo?! —reclamé.

Él no respondió, y yo comencé a desesperarme.

—¡¿Es por tu estúpida imprimación?! —grité cuando lo vi tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Él se congeló en su lugar y sin voltear respondió:

—Déjalo, Claire.

—¡No! —respondí caminando hasta quedar detras de él—. ¡Es esa Leah, ¿No?!

—¿Qué? —preguntó girándose, auténticamente sorprendido.

—¡Es muchísimo más guapa que yo! ¡Es muchísimo más mujer! ¡Ella no es una niña! —argumenté amargamente.

—Esto es absurdo —resopló con claras intenciones de acabar la conversación ahí.

—Dime que es ella, dime que la amas y no volveré a molestarte... Lo juro —prometí.

Se quedó en silencio varios segundos, y su mueca se volvió un poema a la tristeza más absoluta.

—Sí —respondió simplemente, rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos—. Así que ya no me molestes con tus niñerías.

Esa noche me la pasé llorando como jamás lo había hecho y mis propias palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, yo le pertenecía sin remedio, porque a pesar de él pertenecer a otra, yo lo amaba, pero lamentablemente amaba sola.

El tiempo siguió pasando y mi cumpleaños se acercaba. Gale –mi mejor amigo– y yo estábamos sentados afuera de mi casa, él acababa de llegar y estaba haciéndome algo de compañía, ya que todos estaban en casa de la señora Swan, menos Leah y Quil, quienes estaban patrullando la zona... Qué felicidad.

—Entonces, ¿es tu prima o algo así? —preguntó como si no le importase.

—No, es prima de tía Emily —respondí de mal humor.

—Y no sabias que eran novios hasta hace unas semanas —afirmó.

—No eres de ayuda, sólo repites lo que digo —solté ofuscada, poniéndome de pie para entrar a mi casa.

Gale comenzó a reír abiertamente, haciéndome enojar más.

—¡Insoportable! —exclamé, dándole una patada en el costado.

—¡Hey! —se quejó tomando mi pierna, haciéndome caer sentada en su regazo—. Nunca ataques al gran Gale —advirtió juguetón, haciéndome cosquillas provocando que me retorciera en mi lugar.

Sus manos estaban en mi estomago y las mías en estaban firmemente aferradas a sus brazos mientras reía a carcajadas.

Un gruñido llamó nuestra atención, un gruñido que yo bien conocía. Quil y Leah estaban a un par de metros de nosotros, Quil parecía furioso y miraba directamente a Gale, Leah trataba de detenerlo, pero sin mucho éxito.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima, niño! —bramó Quil llegando junto a nosotros. Gale frunció el ceño y me quitó de su regazo para ponerse de pie frente a mi lobo.

Las manos de Quil se aferraron a la camiseta de Gale y lo empujó haciéndolo trastabillar pero sin caer, Gale había crecido algunos centímetros durante esta semana y parecía mucho más fuerte que antes.

Volvió frente a Quil y lo encaró desafiante, Los ojos grises de mi amigo brillaban en cólera, su oscuro cabello se había desaliñado un poco y cubría algo de su frente, y sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse de pronto, mientras una capa de sudor cubría su frente.

Leah miraba a Gale horrorizada, y luego a Quil con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Va a transformarse! —chilló, histérica. Los ojos de Quil se movieron en el acto hacia mí que seguía detrás de Gale.

Trató de avanzar hacía mí, pero Gale no se lo permitió, el cuerpo de mi amigo estaba temblando sin control desde sus manos hasta sus pies. Otro gruñido esta vez por parte de Leah me descongeló.

—¡Sácala de aquí! —exigió, avanzando hasta Gale, empujando a Quil en mi dirección en el camino, vi como arrastraba con bastante dificultad a Gale, mientras mascullaba algunas cosas para él, Quil me tomó en sus brazos y entró a la casa. No entendía absolutamente nada, hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto, Quil me soltó y volvió a salir. Corrí hacía la ventana, pude ver justo el momento en el que Leah saltaba sobre la espalda de Gale y éste se transformaba en un enorme lobo, mi boca se abrió más de lo natural al igual que mi ojos. Leah permanecía aferrada a su espalda mientras él se sacudía, ella movía los labios enérgicamente, probablemente gritaba pero desde mi lugar no oía nada.

Una sacudida más fuerte y Leah salió disparada varios metros, un jadeo de horror escapó de mi al verla impactar contra un árbol enorme y quedar ahí inmóvil. Gale corrió en dirección al bosque y se perdió en la espesura de éste.

Quil apareció entonces, corrió directo al cuerpo de Leah, miró hacía el bosque y luego la chica que tenía en brazos, parecía debatirse internamente, hasta que al fin comenzó a correr con Leah hacía mi casa.

Fue horrible verla de cerca, su brazo estaba en una posición completamente antinatural, al igual que su pierna derecha, parecía sangrar mucho por la cabeza.

—Llama a casa de los Swan —ordenó Quil acomodando a la chica sobre mi cama, no lo pensé, simplemente obedecí; medio histérica como estaba le grité al señor Swan que Leah estaba herida.

A los pocos minutos Seth Clearwather entró como un huracán, ni siquiera me dedicó una mirada, simplemente fue a mi habitación. Lo siguió Jacob Black, Edward, Isabella y Renesmée Cullen. Los dos primeros me dedicaron un saludo desde lejos y tomaron la misma dirección de Seth. Mientras que Renesmée e Isabella se quedaron conmigo en la sala.

—¿No trajerón un doctor? —pregunté, preocupada.

—Mi papá la atenderá —respondió Renesmée con una sonrisa amable.

—Edward ha estudiado medicina un par de veces y no podíamos traer a un humano para ver a Leah —respondió Isabella a mi rostro lleno de asombro e incredulidad.

—Pero, ella tiene... sangre —traté de explicarme sin sonar demasiado grosera, no sabia qué clase de cosas ofendían a un vampiro, y la verdad es que los Cullen me parecían buenas… ¿personas?

—Tiene mucho autocontrol, ¿verdad, mamá? —respondió soltando una risita Renesmee, como si fuese alguna clase de broma que no comprendí, Isabella le dio una mirada a Renesmée que la hizo reír un poco más, pero sin transformarse en una carcajada.

—Lo tiene —dijo finalmente Isabella.

En ese momento, Seth salió del cuarto y de la misma manera que entró salió de mi casa, inmediatamente detrás salió Jacob y Quil.

—Eso no es bueno —susurró Isabella con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, impaciente.

—Seth está muy molesto con tu amigo, y a decir verdad, Quil también —continuó con aquella expresión.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté sin comprender.

—Estaban hablando de eso dentro de la habitación... Oídos de vampiro —explicó.

—¡¿Van a hacerle daño a Gale?! —pregunté asustada.

—Tranquila, Jacob los calmará —oí la aterciopelada voz de Edward, me giré y lo vi saliendo de mi cuarto.

—¡No lo sabes! —exclamé entrando en pánico. Si bien Gale se había transformado en un enorme lobo frente a mis ojos, seguían siendo tres contra uno, tres experimentados lobos contra uno que probablemente estuviera desorientado y asustado.

—Jacob es su alpha no pueden desobedecerle, y ahora Gale será parte de la manada, Seth está molesto, pero es un buen chico, no le hará daño y Qui, bueno... —una sonrisa torcida y pícara adornó su pálido y bello rostro—, Quil sólo actúa como un lobo enamorado —terminó .

Mi cara se contrajo tras aquellas palabras, y mi mente se llenó de amargura, por supuesto mi amigo había lastimado a la imprimación de Quil.

El ceño de Edward se contrajo en confusión y me miró increduló.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Gale, ¿te hizo daño? —insistió.

—No a mí, a Leah —respondí algo incómoda, no me agradaba nada que estuviese espiando en mis pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—No seas entrometido, papá —interrumpió Renesmée—. Estas poniéndola incómoda.

Edward no apartó la mirada de la mía, cada vez parecía más confuso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con la propiedad de un perfecto caballero del siglo pasado, pero sus ojos dorados seguían brillando curiosos.

Los Cullen anunciaron su partida. Hubo un coro de saludos y despedidas, excepto por Renesmée quien al despedirse de mí me dio un ligero abrazo y una sonrisa amistosa que se me hizo muy conocida.

Leah se fue con ellos a la casa de los Swan, me sorprendí al verla, estaba mucho mejor, aunque su brazo y pierna seguían escayolados, la herida en su cabeza ya casi estaba curada, y no había ningún cardenal o rasguño en su piel.

Tío Sam estaba trabajando aún y llegaría tarde, mientras que Tía Emily seguía en la casa de los Swan. Así que estaba completamente sola. Me tendí en el sofá de la sala y me puse a pensar en que estaría pasando en el bosque. Algunas horas más tarde yo seguía en la misma posición, de pronto sentí la puerta principal abrirse y unos fuertes pasos acercarse.

Quil entró a la sala y se sentó en un sofá junto al mío, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Me levanté en seguida y me senté en la punta del sofá para estar más cerca de él.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté asustada.

—Bien —contestó de manera seca, en la misma posición.

--¿Y Gale? --Susurré insegura de querer saber la respuesta

Entonces se envaró como si le hubiese dado una bofetada.

—¡¿Quién rayos es Gale?!

—Mi amigo, el chico que se transformó en lobo hace un rato...

—Ya sé quién es el jodido muchacho —me interrumpió cerrando los ojos y pasando las manos por su cabello—. ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó sin mirarme, parecía que le provocaba un dolor físico pronunciar esas palabras.

Fruncí el ceño, muy confundida por su actitud.

—¿No deberías estar con tu novia? —respondí con una pregunta. Él abrió los ojos y los clavó en los míos.

—Claire —masculló entre dientes.

—¡Nada de "Claire"! —respondí más alto de lo necesario, sintiéndome muy molesta—. ¡¿Qué es esto, Quil?! —continué poniéndome de pie.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú dime qué diablos pasa entre tú y ese mocoso con las manos demasiado inquietas! —bramó furioso, imitando mi acción, así que tuve que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, ya que era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que yo.

—No es tu problema —argumenté con voz contenida.

Sus manos se apoderaron de manera posesiva de mis caderas acercándome a su cuerpo en un salvaje movimiento.

—Suéltame —pedí sin voz, por el calor que sentí desde su cuerpo.

—No sé como —respondió cambiando su semblante a uno completamente afligido, partiendo mi corazón. Prefería verlo sensual y enojado, antes que triste.

—¿Cómo esta Gale? —insistí, sin real interés esta vez, queriendo borrar la tristeza de sus ojos, aunque fuese reemplazado con furia. Tal y como lo pensé sus ojos llamearon.

—¿Tanto te importa? —gruñó, acercándome aún más, haciéndome sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mis manos se apoyaron en sus hombros como siempre, morenos, fuertes, calientes y desnudos.

—¿Qué tiene de... malo? —pregunté más concentrada en la firmeza de su pecho que ahora recorría con mis manos, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que éstas se estaban moviendo.

—Todo —volvió a gruñir antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos, ni siquiera un momento me tomó responder, mi cuerpo lo reconocía tanto como mi corazón, sus labios insistentes y avariciosos devoraron mi boca, mientras yo intentaba devorar la suya—. ¡Eres mía, Claire! —jadeó cuando mis uñas rasguñarón agresivamente su espalda.

A pesar del momento febril, sus palabras llegaron con absoluta claridad a mi mente, y no me importó nada más, mi lengua fue la primera en atacar su boca con la pasión avasalladora del amor contenido.

Todo estaba en silencio, sólo podía oír nuestras escandalosas respiraciones y los sensuales gruñidos y románticos suspiros que escapaban de nosotros. Quil se sentó en el sofá y yo no me despegué de sus labios ni de su cuerpo, caí a horcajadas sobre él, y en el acto levanté los brazos para que me quitase el suéter, en seguida lo hizo y se llevó también en el movimiento mi blusa, su boca viajó a mi cuello dejando húmedos besos calientes, mientras sus manos acariciaban ansiosas mi estómago desnudo y el contorno de mis pechos.

Comencé a frotarme contra su cuerpo por instinto, y pude sentir una vez más cómo algo crecía y se endurecía entre sus piernas. Esta vez no me separó, es su lugar llevó sus manos a mi trasero presionándome con más fuerza contra su dureza, mientras su boca bajó desde mi cuello por el valle entre mis pechos, dejando un rastro húmedo, y cada vez que suspiraba sobre mi piel, una deliciosa sensación me recorría concentrándose en mi entre pierna.

Sus manos subieron hasta el broche de mi sujetador, lo desabrochó y luego acariciando mi piel a su paso quitó la prenda, levantó su cabeza para mirarme, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí insegura, pero su mirada estaba llena de admiración pura.

—Por Dios —susurró cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba cada uno de mis senos en sus manos, haciéndome gemir y cerrar los ojos también. Descubrió uno de mis senos y arrastró su mano desde ahí, por mi estomago, hasta dar la vuelta a mi espalda y bajar nuevamente a mi trasero donde presionó sensualmente contra sus caderas.

Tomó entre sus dientes la cumbre de mi pecho desatendido y succionó volviéndome completamente loca.

En un ágil movimiento me levantó del sofá, y quedamos de pie nuevamente, quitó el restó de mi ropa, y yo quité la suya, de manera ansiosa y desesperada, sin despegar mi cuerpo del suyo, y mientras seguíamos bebiendo de la boca del otro. A trompicones llegamos a mi cuarto, donde caímos a la cama sin querer, yo encima de él, comenzamos a reír por lo desesperados que estábamos ambos, sin embargo no nos separamos ni un centímetro.

Quil nos giró en la cama, y su magnífico cuerpo moreno, masculino, caliente y brillante por la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo quedó sobre el mío, su torso desnudo contra el mío, su mano derecha acarició mi mejilla con desbordante dulzura y me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, se veía absolutamente feliz. Le devolví la sonrisa, y nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar pero esta vez en un beso tierno y amoroso.

Suave y lentamente sentí como comenzaba a entrar en mi cuerpo, un jadeó escapó de mi boca perdiéndose en la de Quil. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí y no se movió mi cuerpo se impacientó y comencé a mover las caderas al ritmo que me placía, sonrió sobre mi boca y comenzó a embestir a un ritmo suave.

Su boca jamás dejó mi piel, y mis manos, no se cansaban de recorrer su espalda masculina y se entretenían especialmente en su fuerte y generoso trasero, no podía evitar pasar mis uñas por su espalda cuando comenzaba a sentirme ahogada de placer y eso provocaba enloquecedores sonidos de placer provenientes de Quil.

Sus movimientos aumentaron y un éxtasis desconocido para mí hasta ese momento me colmó, cuando ya no podía más de placer sentí a Quil derramarse dentro de mí completando mi momento en la cumbre.

Completamente extasiada me abracé a su cuerpo nada dispuesta a dejarlo ir jamás, se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó de la misma manera, mientras dejaba besos por todo mi rostro.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando dejé de sentir el calor de su boca, él estaba mirándome, mirándome de una manera impresionante, en ese momento pensé que jamás nadie había mirado a otra persona con tanto amor y devoción, quise llorar de la emoción porque sus ojos reflejaban toda la ternura y pasión que él estaba experimentando, Quil era un libro abierto para mí en ese momento, pude ver su alma.

—Te amo —expresó con palabras al fin, y era imposible dudar de aquella declaración.

—¡Dios, tú sí que eres lento! —me quejé haciéndolo reír—. También te amo.

Su sonrisa se volvió imposible y comenzó a besarme de nuevo...

...

Tres meses habían pasado, esa noche Quil me lo contó todo, lo de mi cumpleaños número cuatro, lo de su autoexilio, que yo era su imprimación y que trataba de darme la elección a mí y no presionarme con antiguas leyendas. No volvimos a separarnos, Quil era mi vida completa, y ahora entendía por qué... Un alma en dos cuerpos.

Gale estaba llevando muy bien todo el asunto lupino, en especial desde que vio a Leah, mi amigo se imprimó en seguida de la chica, y aunque ella se resistió al principio mostrándose fiera e indiferente, terminó cayendo de todas maneras después de la insistencia y perseverancia de mi amigo.

Tía Emily me habló sobre la historia entre tío Sam y Leah, y me explicó que probablemente temía a salir lastimada una vez más, así que las cosas entre ella y mi amigo iban bastante lentas, esperaba que todo resultase bien para ellos.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases me sacó de mis pensamientos, y una enormé sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Tomé mis cosas rápidamente, estaba completamente ansiosa, cuando llegué a la salida principal, pude ver el perfecto cuerpo de Quil recostado casualmente sobre una moto negra. Habían encontrado a la vampireza de la playa, y ya no era un problema, así que Quil estaba usando mucha más ropa que de costumbre, llevaba unos jeans gastados, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, que se pegaba a su torso y marcaba perfectamente sus fuertes brazos, corrí feliz hasta llegar a él, enseguida me abrió los brazos y me recibió con una enorme sonrisa encantada.

Me colgué de su cuello y lo besé con mucha energía olvidando dónde estábamos.

—Yo también te extrañé —susurró aún sobre mis labios haciéndome sonreír.

Completamente feliz, porque Quil me hacía feliz, con su sola existencia lograba dar sentido a la mía, definitivamente lo nuestro, era mucho más que amor, y duraría incluso más que nuestras vidas.

...**...**...

La que se tarda meses en pagar apuestas *paf* Pero pago ¿eh? eso es importante, Ok esto fue wow, muy raro, porque nunca en mi vida pensé en escribir algo sobre lobos y tampoco me sentía preparada para escribir algo asi como después de amanecer, así que fue un gran reto, espero no haber hecho el ridiculo *paf de nuevo*

La verdad a medida que avanzaba me gustaa más el shot, espero que también te guste Yari, te quiero mucho amiguita loba, no soy tan buena como tú con los cachorrines, pero le hago pelea jajjaja.

Un beso a mi beta herrmosa que amo con locura desesperacion y psicopatacion, ¡Dios, eres unica!

Ok, si te gustó aullame en el rvw a lo lobo ;) como amerita me despido aullando.

¡¡Auu!!


End file.
